


Feint

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [31]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas proposal, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sorry for another Christmas Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: During work, Peggy is one of the best spies the SSR has ever seen. But at home, she's not the best at hiding her actions from Daniel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Doing nothing all day is addicting... But nevertheless, I finally have written my last fic for the December Prompt Challenge. I'll be taking a small break, but never fear, I'll be back with more to the Lounge Singer AU, Prince/Princess AU, and several other ideas that I have. If you have any, feel free to send me the prompt, I'll be more than happy to write your idea. :)
> 
> Also, thanks to dusty1918 for the idea.

Peggy knows it's considered bad manners to search through your loved one’s belongings for their Christmas presents to you, and some may even consider it to be morally wrong, but, oh, how did the phrase go? Curiosity kills the cat, but satisfaction brings it back? Or something along those lines, but the point is her satisfaction will make life better for everyone around her.

Huffing, she threw the dust ruffle down, finding nothing underneath their bed. Then, getting up off the floor, she walked over to the closet and flung open the doors, confident that there would be wrapped boxes tucked away underneath Daniel's things, but alas, there was nothing.

Peggy sighed and turned, flopping on the bed to stare at the ceiling. She'd already looked through every possible hiding place in both their house and his office, yet she couldn't find anything. Why she kept going, she wasn't sure. She'd always been impatient from a very young age, and had she looked through others’ belongings to find her gifts before? Yes, but after several failed attempts, she would convince herself to back off and wait until Christmas morning. But for some reason, she just couldn't do it this year. And this wasn't the first Christmas she’d spent with Daniel, so that wasn't be reason, and he wasn't hinting at something big happening this year, so why couldn't she leave it alone?

Suddenly she sat up, a thought coming to her. They had an attic. Why couldn't that be used to hide gifts?

She leapt off the bed and bounded up the stairs, pulling at the latch to the trapdoor and pulling down the ladder that sat just inside. As she started up, she realized that he may not be able to climb up, but quickly shook it off. He was Daniel Sousa, he'd figure out a way.

Poking her head inside, she found nothing but a few boxes she forgot they had, and cobwebs. Damn him! It's like he knew she was looking, and hide them in an inconspicuous place she hadn't discovered… or somewhere in plain sight, a place she’d never look because it was too obvious.

Closing the latch, Peggy went back down the stair, ready to begin looking in unusual places, when she found him in the entrance hallway, taking off his jacket.

“Hey, Peg, I was able to get off early.” He paused a moment, “What were you doing upstairs?”

She laughed a bit, trying to feign nonchalance. “Oh, nothing important. There was this box,” she stuttered, composing her next words. “This box, that I thought we kept, but I can't seem to find it.”

His brow furrowed. “Did you check the attic?”

“Yes!” She said, leaping on his answer. “That's where I just was, but it wasn't there.”

“That’s too bad. It’s not in the closet either?”

She shook her head, relaxing as he bought her story. “Not that I could find. But it’s not a loss, I didn’t need what was in there.”

Daniel pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her lips. “Sorry you couldn’t find it.”

She smiled at his kindness, nuzzling his cheek before kissing him again. “It’s alright, darling. Now, I’m going to clean up before we do dinner; our attic is filthy.”

He let her go, smiling at her until she rounded the corner, and then he began chuckling. She may have been the best spy he’d ever seen, but in their home life, Peggy wasn’t the most secretive. She was looking for her presents. He’d known that from the first day that she’d started looking, but he wasn’t worried, because he knew she would never find them. First, because once he’d discovered her searching, he’d moved them over to the Jarvis’, who gladly agreed to hold them. But second, because Howard had included a compartment in his new leg that she didn’t know about, one that could hold a knife, or something about that size. Luckily for him, one of her gifts was about that size. Inside that compartment, was a small velvet box, in which was a gold band, which would hopefully end up on her finger Christmas Day.

He smiled again, imagining her reaction on that day, and if all went right, when the words ‘his wife’ could be uttered in reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, if you want to send me any ideas for prompts, my messages on Tumblr are always open; my username is the same as here.


End file.
